


Party of the Stolen Boys

by Featherly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batman - Freeform, Booster is younger though, Drug Use, Drugs, Hope, Jailbait, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Sex, Snow, Tim Drake Needs a Break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherly/pseuds/Featherly
Summary: Tim took a new street to avoid trouble, but what he found on that street was a hell of a lot more trouble.Taken by a secret society for the pleasure of others, Tim finds himself stuck with a group of boys, all of them terrified and desperate to leave.Batman taught him that there was always a way out, but if there is, Tim can’t see it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Tim was bummed out. 

He had preordered the PlayStation 5 months ago, back before public preorders were even possible. How could they have sold out before he got one!?  
He knew he should have just asked Bruce to get one for him before they went public.  
That was exactly why he had preordered, why he ALWAYS preordered when he needed something. 

He sighed as he walked, dead to the raucous around him.  
He was used to the sirens and yelling in Gotham. He passed by the preacher saying that ‘homos and half of all women are destined for the fiery pits in the afterlife!’, a sales kid who was trying to get him to play paintball, and a guy from some religion he had never heard of who was passing out flyers and brochures.  
Tim took one for laughs, thanked the guy, and continued walking. Maybe some ridiculous stories would cheer him up. 

He read the flyer describing something about the devil being a hive mind of cats when he heard the arguing up ahead.  
Only a few metres from him, two crackheads were fighting over a bottle of wine as loudly and violently as they could.

Tim groaned and rubbed his hands down his face before he took a sharp left into a tiny alley he could pass through to a different street he had never been on before.  
He looked to his left and was pleased to see no crackheads, then looked to his right and found his luck finally turning around. No crackheads, no people at all. It was a suburban street with houses on the side opposite from him. The backs of shops faced him from his side, and further down there was a park. There were a few vehicles parked on the sides of the roads, but other than that the street was painfully average. 

He turned right out of the alley and walked, the flyer back up in his face to read a new section on the RIGHT way to get into heaven (which involved breakdancing.)  
He smiled as he read the final section and folded the brochure up to put into the back pocket of his black jeans. He smiled to himself, his eyes on the path in front of him as he thought of Jason’s reaction when he read it himself when Tim got back to the manor. 

He looked up from the pavement and saw another alley he could turn down which would take him back to the familiar street safely past the crackheads. His eyes returned to the path in front of him as he thought, completely oblivious to the black van parked a short distance away; the only vehicle in the street that had occupants inside it. 

He stepped past the van, lost in his thoughts, when he was startled by the loud bang of the back door opening. A man jumped out with lightening speed and grabbed Tim by his T-shirt, dragging him to his left. The man grabbed his arm and picked him up painfully by his elbows. Tim tried to kick out but to no avail.  
The man threw Tim and himself into the back of the truck, Tim thrown into the floor and crushed under the bigger man’s weight. His arms were shifted so they were crossed distressingly hard behind his back, the man straddling his hips so he couldn’t move.  
Tim furiously shifted his head and body like a worm, trying to move the mans weight to a place where Tim could fight back, but it was hopeless.  
The man kept Tim’s arms in place with one strong hand and grabbed something from the floor beside him. Tim felt leather hit the back of his head and he was knocked unconscious, dead to the world. 

This happened in fewer than 5 seconds, the van’s driver had started the car when he heard the back doors close and calmly drove them down the random suburban street their boss had chosen.  
Across the road, an old man walked outside to collect his newspaper, threw a mild glance at the inconspicuous van, and turned back to go inside, oblivious to the fact a crime had taken place just across the road from him.

*

Tim woke up but kept his eyes closed, pretending to sleep as the memories came flooding back to him.  
He had been taken by surprise and kidnapped off the street, knocked out, and apparently the upper part of his body was tied up.  
He was still in his clothes, the van heating him up uncomfortably.  
He gave an involuntary shudder that alerted someone nearby that he was...

“He’s awake” said a voice that suggested years of smoking, despite being relatively young: mid-twenties or so. 

Tim opened one eye hazily, the charade pointless if they already knew. He opened the other since the van wasn’t overly bright.  
It was hard to make out what the person looked like through his thick lashes. He lifted his head to try to get a better look, when another person grabbed his shoulder with that same strength that had pulled him into the van, and pulled him up into a sitting position.  
“Alright” grunted the man hoarsely.  
Tim could feel the edge of the mans jeans pushing on the rope restraint, his own legs outstretched between the strong mans. He leaned back into the man, too tired and powerless to do anything else. 

The van went over another bump, then slowed down. It continued running, and then started moving again at the speed limit. Whoever they were, they were driving very cautiously. 

“What’s your name kid?” Asked the deep voice behind Tim. Tim kept silent, but brought his feet closer towards him nervously. He scanned the back of the van for an escape route, something he could use to attack them, anything. He made a moment of eye contact with the man on the other side of the van but shifted his eyes to the ground immediately. 

“Doesn’t matter kid” said the man in the other side in a slight British accent, “We’ve already checked your wallet. We know your name, your age... your address.”  
Tim scowled and looked at the man with absolute hate in his eyes. He hated the mans skinny stature, his stupid little beard, his stupid little man-bun, his stupid little tattoos on his stupid little arms. 

The man behind him put his arm over Tim’s chest when he felt the boy lean forward, and hugged him closer to his own body.  
“How long we got Chester?” He asked the skinny guy in his deep, silky voice. 

“Looks like we’ve got 16 more hours” replied Chester, a hungry look in his eyes directed straight at Tim, who continued to glare with his absolute hate. 

“Sounds like a good amount of time for a party” said the strong man as he pushed Tim back onto his side and stood up. Tim grunted as his head hit the ground painfully, a noise that apparently pleased Chester.  
“Alright rich boy,” said the strong man, kneeling in front of Tim. Tim was grateful that it blocked his view of the skinny hipster.  
The strong man, someone Tim learned later was named Tipo, wrenched Tim painfully onto his shins by the ropes around his chest. The hand on Tim’s chest moved silkily to his mouth and squeezed painfully, wrenching his jaw open against his will, “this will be a lot cheaper than you’re used to, but it’ll make you feel good.” 

In his other hand, Tipo had a tiny pill that Tim saw from the corner of his eye.  
He shook his head out of Tipo’s grip, his momentum throwing him back onto the ground with a crash. He scooched pathetically into the corner of the van, his eyes glued to the untrustworthy men before him.  
He didn’t realise his eyes were watering until the first tear fell. Was it from the pain, or the fear? “Don’t... don’t come near me” said Tim pathetically, his eyes darting between Tipo and Chester.

Tipo slowly moved closer, a sultry look on his face as if this were just a game. You’ll be fine” he said, stretching out the last word. 

Tim kicked out, but Tipo caught his ankle and pulled him closer.  
Tipo straddled Tim’s legs, making Tim jerk his arms desperate to release them from the ropes tied better than a boyscouts around his arms, chest, shoulders, torso and neck.  
Tipo put his large hand on the back of Tim’s neck and moved his jaw up with his thumb, so he had to face him. ”What are you so scared of?” Tipo asked. 

Tim’s breathing became convulsive and he closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan. 

Tipo gripped Tim’s chin almost delicately, a tenderness that shouldn’t have been possible for someone with hands as big as Tipos. “What’s scaring you Timmy baby?” 

Tim blinked hard, unable to look away from Tipos eyes which were too close to his own face. “I’ve never...”

“Freshly eighteen years old an’ you expect us to believe you’ve never done any drugs?” Scoffed Chester.  
Chester pulled a rolled up blunt from his pocket and lit it, a condescending smirk on his face. He took a deep drag, strutted over to Tim and blew the smoke directly into Tim’s unmovable face. Chester finished by dragging his tongue up from the corner of Tim’s mouth up his cheek along the trail of tears, as if licking the smoke off the boy’s skin.  
“Jus’ ‘ave it.  
Chester took Tim’s face from Tipos hand and used both of his own hands to push Tim’s cheeks in so his mouth was open as wide as it could go. Tipo placed the drug directly on the middle of Tim’s tongue, his thumb salty and dirty and unpleasant to taste.  
Tim tried to shake his head free, to move it away and spit out the drug, but Chester had closed Tim’s mouth with a painful finality and held it closed. Tim cried silently, his convulsions turning to hyperventilating, and with a horrible suddenness, his head became light and airy, as if it had shot right off his body.  
His eyes blinked rapidly and unevenly, and despite the terror and hate he felt, he couldn’t stop the giggles that came out of his mouth. He felt Chester’s hands drop off him, heard a distant person say “ ‘es a light one inne? Is that good Tim?” And rolled his head from one side to the other, a dopey grin on his face the whole time.  
He felt the ropes get removed, and he was free! but he didn’t care because he was already flying. He brought his hand in front of him and waved it up and down in front of him, impossible to focus.  
A smaller-than-tipos hand moved his face to the side and suddenly a mouth was on his mouth. Tim’s eyes widened in surprise but quickly fluttered into submission and he was kissing back, and was that a hand down his jeans? He dug his nails into his thighs and that wasn’t his hand in his pants it was... 

There were quick flashes, moments that he remembered later as if they were a dream, but they marked him and scratched him and left hickeys on his body that Tim had to remember whether or not he wanted to.  
They gave him more drugs, edibles that their boss had permitted, and the 16 hours passed in a blur of sex and giggling.  
They stopped once to get food, but Tim was asleep when they did that. He slept a lot on that ride, but they still had their way with him when he did. 

Tim woke up with a horrendous headache an hour from their destination, completely naked and close to throwing up.  
“You’re a good one Timmy” said Tipo when Tim sat up. 

His mouth was agape and his ass hurt. A lot. He had a bad taste in his mouth that could only be cum, and his stomach felt painful and empty.  
“Where are we?” Tim asked in a high pitch voice, bringing his legs into a foetal position to hide his body as much as he could, even though it hurt his ass to do it. 

“Less than an hour away.”

Tim shivered on the cold van floor. He shivered violently, and finally realised he was cold. Freezing, even.  
“Where are my clothes?” He asked in a small voice. Chester threw them at Tim begrudgingly. Tim noticed the pair were wearing snow suits.  
He wanted them to turn away, to not watch him dress, but he knew they would scoff at him if he suggested it. He pulled on his jeans and his T-shirt, and finally his socks. His shoes were nowhere in sight. He was still freezing, despite the warmth of the day.  
He regret not listening to Dick and just grabbing a hoodie in case the weather changed.  
He curled up on himself, hugging his legs close, and put his head between his knees, staring at the floor of the van. His face was red from humiliation, memories creeping back into his aching head, his body shaking from shame and cold. His breathing became sharp and forced, impossible to control.  
He could hear Tipo and Chester talking to each other, but he didn’t know what they were saying. His cold ears tuned in whenever they said his name, but zoned out very quickly after.

Finally, the van came to a complete halt.  
“Alright Tim, lets get you to your new home” Said Tipo with an eagerness to get the job done.  
Chester opened the door and with a halting terror, Tim realised that it wasn’t just snowing outside, it was a blizzard.  
With no snowsuit, his body quickly obeyed Tipo and clung to him as desperately as it could. He was folded entirely into the older man and Tim hated it. He hated Tipo, but he was the only source of warmth for miles around.  
He heard them trudge through the snow, aimlessly walking for God knew how long, and when the sludgey sound of snow under feet disappeared it was repaced with the sound of walking on floorboards, and... had that been a door?  
Tim looked up and saw they were on the patio in front of a giant house surrounded by glass, free of any snow. It was still freezing, but Tim could finally act for himself. 

He launched himself away from Tipo and ran to the edge of the glass dome, Tipo and Chester still in his sights.  
“I’ll watch the kid” sighed Chester, and Tipo went forward into the house.  
Tim gauged the situation and saw only one option. 

He ran towards Chester, his fists clenched tight and ready to beat Chester to death if that was what it took.  
He ignored the stabbing pain in his ass and kicked as high as he could, clocking Chester straight in the chin.  
The scrawny hipsters hand went to his bleeding mouth in fury. “You little bastard!” He screamed around his hand.  
Tim grabbed his jacket and started pulling, trying his best to rip it off his kidnapper’s back. He just needed the snowsuit and he could wonder back into the snow aimlessly, until he found someone to help him or died. Either one was fine to Tim then.  
Tim had successfully unzipped it halfway when he felt a pinprick in his neck, and with one more swear word, he dropped to the ground like a tonne of bricks, unconscious and vulnerable. 

“He’s a feisty one” said the tall slender man. He put one hand out and helped Chester to his feet. Chester zipped his snow jacket back up and spat on the now unconscious boy. 

“All yours now sir” said Chester, shaking the new addition’s hand. 

The man smiled silkily and called over his shoulder “Tipo, come get the boy. Bring him in front of the fireplace. I want him warm and ready for his team.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tim was first aware of the aches in his body. His entire left side was in stiff agony, as if he had been thrown into a wall and had hit it on that side.   
He was aware of the heat in the room, aware that he was lying in a thin pool of his own sweat on the hard floorboards.

His eyes fluttered open and what he saw was bare feet. He followed the legs belonging to those feet and saw a massive group of naked boys standing a short distance from him. He sat up, his T-shirt clinging to him uncomfortably, but he was grateful that it was there.  
He looked around himself and saw more naked boys, a few dressed men sprinkled amongst them. He searched for the men that had kidnapped him, and in his fury he jumped to his feet to fight- only to be stopped halfway with a painful tug from the cuffs around his wrists chaining him to the floor.   
He could stand up about halfway, but it was far more comfortable to kneel. Tim chose the first option. 

“This one was found in Gotham city, home of the fabled Batman,” Came a voice from behind Tim. He whirled around and saw a tall slender man with grey hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked strong and lordly, the kind of guy you didn’t want to piss off. “He is newly 18 years of age,”  
“Where the fuck am I?” Tim Demanded in his deep but-still-a-little-highpitched voice.   
“As you can hear,” continued the man as if Tim hadn’t spoken at all, “he still has traces of that little boy’s voice, especially when he’s scared. He’s going to be a tough one to break in. Fighting spirit, strong, but that has left his body in an impeccable state. He has more muscle than you can see, even through a white shirt.” 

Some of the men walked out of the room, some through the front door of the massive house, and when they did the boys that were closest to those men ducked down quickly.   
Tim saw one of those boys standing defiantly, a look of pure loathing directed at the slender man, who Tim decided must be the owner of the house.  
The owner clicked his fingers and pointed at the boy and without warning he was shot in the chest with a dart that knocked him over, unconscious or dead, Tim wasn’t sure. 

He saw this happen and started pulling on his chains harder, sure that they could give. He tried to pull his wrists out of the cuffs, but all that did was make them tighter.   
The sweat dripped into his eyes and he tried wiping them on his bicep, but with that distraction he slipped in his puddle of sweat, pulling him down onto his butt in a heap.   
He stared up at the roof, trying to calm his uneven breathing. There had to be a way out.

“As you can see he tries to be resourceful, and did I mention the boy is pure?”   
More men walked out and more boy’s dropped to the ground like a demented game of musical chairs.  
“Before my delivery boys found this one, he was a virgin without even a drop of alcohol in his history. He has had a few stress relievers now, and of course my delivery boys had to have a turn, but they were the first and the boy remembers NONE of it.”

It was with a painful hurt that Tim realised this was entirely correct. He couldn’t remember anything from the past day. 

Tears dampened Tim’s lashes but didn’t fall. He looked around the room and saw four dressed men amongst a group of boys still standing.   
“These are your choices Tim Drake.”   
Tim looked up at the owner, his low stature giving him the puppy-dog eyes he didn’t want the owner to see on him. He waited for the owner to continue, but when he didn’t he spoke up. “What do you mean?” He asked, barely above a whisper. 

The owner gestured to the surrounding people with his outstretched arm. “You May pick which party you will be joining, unless you would rather we decide for you...”   
Tim looked around at the options. One was a terrifying fat, greasy looking man that he definitely didn’t want to go with. One was someone who looked too uncomfortably familiar, and the last two weren’t the most desirable, but they were the safe options.   
He looked back at the owner pathetically. “I want to go home, back to Bruce... please!”

The owner was scowling. “If you don’t pick they can pick for you.”   
Tim heard the fat guy moan nearby and made a quick move. He picked the most sane looking of his two options and with a sharp point said “THAT ONE. I pick that one.”  
The other one had looked too much like Chester for his liking, but the one he DID choose gave him a dark, perverted look that Tim didn’t like. If he wanted to change his mind it was apparently too late however, since the three other men and most of the naked boys walked out of the room, the dressed men grunting and complaining as they went. 

Tim’s eyes darted between the owner and the guy he had chosen, and to his dismay the owner was smiling and nodding approvingly.   
Trying not to look perturbed, Tim said “Where the hell are-”   
He was interrupted by a heavy backhand across his face that snapped his head to the side and left his cheek tingling, a hot red handprint left there. 

“No more talking” sad the man Tim had chosen. Tim felt regret, then anger. 

“If I had my hands free I’d beat you, coward” he spat.   
The naked boys around him, 6 of them in total, recoiled in surprise, their view changing between the man and Tim with a rapid speed. The man continued to smile evilly, but Tim refused to look away. The man got closer to Tim’s face, his long hair falling off his shoulders. He gripped Tim’s jaw and squeezed painfully, but Tim refused to react.   
“You’ll never beat me.”   
Tim dropped the eye contact at a sliding sound somewhere to his right, where the unconscious boy that had refused to sit down was dragged from the room by two other boys. Tim wondered again if he was okay before putting his eyes back on the man in front of him.   
“You belong to me now. You’re my plaything, another piece to my party.”

“You won’t get away with this” Tim said as threateningly as he could. 

“We have for decades” shrugged the man. He threw Tim’s face to the side, but Tim didn’t lose his balance. 

The owner threw the man the key to Tim’s cuffs and acted quickly. He undid the cuffs with one swift movement and before Tim could try anything, he was thrown over the mans shoulders with a strength Tim never would have predicted him to have.   
He tried to shift his weight to overbalance the man, tried to beat his back with his fists, but the man didn’t react to his attempts at all.   
He tried to throw himself over the mans back, to grab his legs, but the man hooked his fingers through Tim’s belt loops and he wasn’t going anywhere.   
He flailed desperately, but the man was walking up the stairs without any worry at all. Tim breathed out hopelessly and gave up in his flailing, choosing instead to just lay there and regroup when he was free.   
He heard a door open and the dimness of the hallway turned instead to a blinding light as they walked into a room. He looked up towards the door and saw one of the boys locking it. The boy passed the key back to the man without looking at Dick. The man took the key and placed it in his front pocket. When his hand was free he placed it onto Tim’s ass and started massaging it roughly.   
“Sto-oo-op!” Whined Tim, the tears that had dampened his lashes finally dropped down his cheeks. He felt hopeless and humiliated, even though he was in jeans and a T-shirt in a room of naked boys.   
The man exposed Tim’s hip, turned his head and put his lips on the pale skin. “JJ was right.” His hands slithered under Tim’s shirt and forced their way to Tim’s abs, “you do have muscles you were keeping secret.”

Tim took the distraction to throw himself backwards, using the mans body as a launch pad.   
It worked, but in his free fall Tim felt regret. He hit his head on the bed behind him and lay curled into a ball, the pain that shot into the back of his head unbareable.   
“Ow, ow, ow” he repeated over and over in a tiny voice, his hands covering the sore spots as if he were holding his skull together. 

The man stood in front of Tim and squatted down. He stared at Tim until he finally opened his eyes and looked up into the mans eyes. The man didn’t say anything but reached out and took the hem of Tim’s shirt, slowly peeling it upwards. 

Tim wrenched it out of the mans hands and threw it back down defiantly, but this was met with an incredibly violent smack across his already tender head.   
Tim put his hand over the new print on his face, willing the tears to stay exactly where they were. ‘No more crying’ he thought to himself. 

He stared at the man with utmost hate, his body quaking as the man ripped Tim’s shirt over his head violently, exposing his abs and torso. 

“Yes!” Cried the man. He gripped Tim by the waist and threw his head onto Tim’s body, lapping up the sweat on his skin as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever had. He moaned, and while Tim tried his hardest to push the guy away, the slight concussion made his actions far less inpactful than he wanted.   
The mans head moved lower, stopping for a moment at Tim’s naval. His mouth moved lower and lower, stopping where the Vs got narrower. The man looked Tim in the eye and bit down on the spot, causing Tim to whine out in surprise and pain.   
The man growled lowly and unzipped Tim’s jeans. 

Tim was ready to kick out and kill this bastard, but before he could do this the man pushed Tim away and stood up, moving closer to a chair by the door.   
He clicked his fingers and said “number three, help him up.”  
One of the boys rushed forward and held his hand out to Tim, a stony look on his face under his long dark hair.   
Tim looked at it apprehensively, tentatively took it, and was pulled to his feet. He shook on the spot, trying his best not to let his awful balance push him back over. His head spun and he closed his eyes against the light. It was so much brighter when he was standing at his full height. 

“Two, help Three sit Seven down.”  
Another boy with the same worried expression stepped forward, his blond hair the same colour as his pubes. He and the other boy took Tim tenderly at the shoulder and sat him down on the bed behind them.   
“Seven?” Tim asked. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but he had. 

“That’s you now” said the man. 

Tim shook his head, absently, blinking all the time. 

“Two” The man said, “get Seven comfortable.” 

The blonde boy put one shaking hand down the front of Tim’s pants, and started fondling him as he apologised over and over. Tim bit his lip and tried not to respond, but with his reason out of commission, he was subject to whatever his new caretaker wanted of him.   
He grew in his pants, the tip poking over the top for anyone to see. The blonde boy was apologising over and over again in Tim’s ear, but all Tim was focusing on was his own breathing.   
His eyes were shut as tightly as he could manage, and somewhere that sounded far away the man gave another command. He felt the dark haired boy on his other side slide an arm around him and pull him closer. Tim reacted with a slight jump but as the boy pulled him closer, Tim felt safer despite himself.   
The dark haired boy kissed Tim’s neck in loving little pecks, tracing up to his ear which he bit down on gently. Tim was sensitive to his touches, reacting with every little movement. 

He heard the man say something to One, Five and Six, and when he felt the three new additions on him, Tim still refused to open his eyes.   
He felt one boy on his foot, licking and sucking with an expertise that suggested he had been there for a while. He felt one stoking his abs and torso, and the final one was behind him, rubbing his back and apologising quietly into Tim’s ear. 

He heard one more command from the man to Four, but whatever four was doing didn’t involve Tim. He heard the last boy shiver and heard a horrible sucking noise from across the room. One more hasty demand and the sucking ended and was replaced with a periodical slapping of skin on skin. 

Tim felt the boy at his feet grab the cuff of his jeans, and when Tim tried to stop the motion as they slid past his hips, his hands were grabbed tenderly and lovingly by the boy’s around him and he was helpless to stop them from pulling of his jeans and briefs. 

The boy at his feet licked up his leg and into his inner thigh, and through the haze that was starting to go away, Tim tried his best to suppress the moans, but in some ways it felt too divine.   
He brought his hand up to bite down and stop the cries of pleasentry, but his hand was pulled away with the same lovingness. 

The sucking on his neck became more intense, and the licking on his torso turned into little bites. The hand on his cock became more rapid and rough. The hand on his back moved further down and slipped a finger onto his hole, massaging painfully. The one between his legs bit harder onto his thighs.   
Everywhere, the movements became more intense, and Tim couldn’t stop his reactions, fidgeting in every part of his body to remove himself from one boy but pushing himself further into another one as a result. They held him down as they got more intense, and as the hand on his cock moved faster and harder, Tim was thrown over the edge.   
He came on his stomach, and his dick was moved to come on his thighs as well.   
The boys in each of these areas licked the mess up greedily, looking up at Tim guiltily. 

Tim felt the boy’s move away, back to their original position across the room, and though Tim expected silence, what he heard was that slapping sound, continuing. He opened his eyes and saw the man fucking the final boy with the biggest dick Tim had ever seen. Tim watched with disgust, the loathsome hateful look back in his face. 

The boy in the mans lap had his head thrown back and his teeth gritted, his red hair and pale skin sallow. His arms were held behind his back by the mans strength, one leg in the air and the other on the ground as he tried to take the mans size. He grunted and whined, tears streaming down his face in torrents. 

Tim launched himself off the bed and ripped the boy off the mans Dick, throwing the slightly older boy behind him and out of harms way. The boy collapsed straight to the ground, kneeling in a pile in front of the bed.   
The man stood up at his full height and gripped Tim’s hair painfully. Tim grabbed the mans arm and pulled, trying to rip it off his head, but the fingers were tangled tight. He punched forward at the mans face but he threw the fist to the side and grabbed it. He twisted Tim’s wrist in an awkward way and made the younger boy Yelp in pain and drop to his knees.   
“Try a stunt like that again and you’re dead” the man warned. “You’re lucky I didn’t break your wrist just then. It would have broken anyone else’s.”   
Tim assumed correctly that he had done it to many people in the past. 

The man grabbed Tim by the hair and dragged him to the King sized bed. He threw him on and without any warning, thrust himself into Tim’s ass.   
Tim cried out in pain, the horrible sensation one he had never felt in his life. He felt his rim tear, and no amount of readjusting stopped the burning he felt. He screamed in agony, moving his body forward, trying his hardest to slip the man out of him, but both ends of Tim were hurting, and defeat was too close.   
With more deep thrusts, the man hit the sweet spot, but Tim’s pain was too great for any reaction to the hits to take place.

He heard a deep guttural moan behind him, felt a pulsing in his ass as the man came inside, and yelped when the man pulled himself out. 

Tim lay there, shaking and breathing rapidly.   
He took the sheets in his hands and lay there, humiliated, agonised, close to passing out.   
The mans footsteps came closer. He gripped Tim’s hair and pulled the boy’s face off the sheets, exposing the front of his neck.  
“Don’t you EVER do that again” he whispered dangerously. He thrust Tim’s head back into the sheets where a pool of drool was forming, and left the room, locking the door once he was out. 

Tim didn’t move. Would Batman even be able to find him? His tracer worked, but would it work this far into the mountains?   
He tried to think of anything but his current situation. He could feel the other boy’s eyes on him, the guilt they felt and the embarrassment he felt for himself.   
He felt the cum seeping from his hole, and that was when he curled into himself. 

One of the boys tentatively stepped forward, the one with the red hair. He had a slight limp, and grimaced when he sat on the edge of the bed to Tim’s right. Tim felt the boy’s hand on his shoulder and shoved it away. He heard the boy slide himself to the head of the bed, felt the weight shift as all of the other boy’s joined him, and that was how they all slept that afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tim woke up, he felt a dull pain in his rectum. He was on his back, his arms spread out and his neck sore because he didn’t have a pillow. He moaned as he opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. 

The other 6 boys were asleep next to him, the King bed large enough to give everyone a little bit of space to themselves. They were all curled in on themselves, trying not to spoon each other but unable to NOT spoon each other. 

Tim slid off the bed carefully, trying his best not to wake the other occupants up.   
He tiptoed towards the door and tried to open it, but naturally the door was locked.   
He looked around for his clothes but the man from the previous day seemed to have taken them.   
He walked to the other door in the room and found a joint bathroom. It was actually a nice bathroom with a shower and comfortable looking bath that had to be able to fit at least 4 people.   
Tim hoped he never had to use it. 

“Hey” Came a voice behind Tim.   
He whirled around in surprise and a little bit in fear, even though the boy didn’t sound anything like the man. “What do you want?” Tim asked defensively.   
He scanned the boy up and down. He wasn’t sure if he could take this one in a fight, but he was willing to try if that’s what it came to. It was the one the man had called ‘Four’, the one Tim had pulled off the mans cock the previous night. He flinched at the memory. 

“Just need the john. I’ll be quick, promise” he said as he walked past Tim into the bathroom, and closed the door. He had been really close in the moment and Tim couldn’t help the red flush he felt.   
He didn’t want to hear the boy peeing though, so he turned his attention back to the door. He investigated it thoroughly, and found he could pick it with the right tools.   
He searched through a drawer next to the bed, but the batteries had been taken out of the sex toys within, and they were too new to have springs that would have proven useful. He ruffled through the drawer, when the boy closes pt to him on the bed rolled over and caught Tims eye.   
“Hey” the boy said. He yawned and leaned up on his elbow. This was the one the man had called ‘Three.’

Tim looked at him sceptically. He looked the youngest out of all the boys. “Hi” Tim replied slowly. He turned his attention back to the drawer. There had to be SOMETHING.

“Whatcha doin?” Three asked, staring down at Tim.

“Looking for something to pick the lock with” he replied absently without looking up. 

“Oh you don’t have to. They’ll open it at 7.30.” 

Tim stopped rummaging and looked at the boy disbelievingly. “They let us out?”

The boy nodded. We get to go anywhere. There’s a gym, a pool, a lounge room, and if you want something they’ll get it for you if you ask. It takes a week, but it gets here.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “You’re messing with me.” The memories of what the boy had done to him came back and his gaze dropped. “Please don’t mess with me.”

“He’s not messing with you” said ‘Four’, emerging from the bathroom, “I didn’t believe it at first either.”

Tim’s eyes darted between the two awake boys rapidly. “Will you tell me where we are then?” 

“Somewhere in the mountains” replied Four. He walked closer to Tim and sat on the ground nearby, grunting in pain as he positioned his butt onto the ground. He seemed to hurt just as much as Tim.

“Wh- Well who are you guys? Who brought me here? Why did they bring us here?” Tim was whispering. He didn’t want to wake the other boy’s up, and he was sure there would be microphones in the room. 

“Those guys are just rich. They took us off the streets because they can. I’m from Central City myself. Billy there is from Philly.”

Tim glanced at the younger boy, who gave a wave. “I’m-”

“Tim Drake from Gotham, we know. We heard... last night.” There was an awkward pause and the boy’s eyes moved to the floor for a moment, shamed, before he continued, “I’m Wallace. Call me Wally.”

“Why are WE here Wally?”

“It’s random. They grab boys from all over the world and bring them here for the rich guys” cut in Billy. Wally didn’t seem too bothered by Billy’s interruption. Tim deduced that Wally hadn’t been there for too long. 

“Who are the rich guys?” Tim asked.

“They rent the boys from the boss. That guy from yesterday, the one you picked, he calls himself PT. Apparently he’s somewhere in the middle in terms of niceness, according to the other boy’s. They brought us to the mountains and it’s always storming outside. Escape is impossible, and everyone is expendable.”

“Expendable? You don’t mean they...”  
Billy nodded.  
“So that guy yesterday, the one they shot, he’s...”  
Billy nodded again.   
“Once PT gets sick of us we’ll be expendable too. If he broke your wrist yesterday, you wouldn’t be alive right now. I’ve seen him do it to other boys, and they never came back.”

“When do you think he’ll get sick of us?” Tim asked. 

Billy shrugged. “PT seems to like boys that look young. He’ll probably keep you around for a few years at least, especially with that body of yours.”

Tim recoiled and tried to make himself smaller. He already hated being naked. 

“How long have you been here?” Tim asked, wanting desperately to change the topic from himself. 

“Only a year or so. It’s hard to keep track around here, but I’m pretty sure I turned 17 a few months back.”

“2 months and I’m twenty” added Wally, raising his hand. 

A voice cut in from the bed behind Billy. “Can you guys be quiet?” The black haired boy, ‘One,’ put the pillow over his head and smashed his face into the mattress. 

“That’s Connor” said Billy, jabbing a thumb in the other boy’s direction, “he’s been here longer than anyone. He was snatched up three years ago when he was 15 from Metropolis.”

“Three years ago!?” Repeated Tim. “I remember that!”  
Connor sat up immediately, his blue eyes on Tim’s darker ones. “What do you mean you remember that? They noticed I went missing and did NOTHING?” 

“Superman was pissed” revealed Tim. The thought suddenly struck him that he shouldn’t reveal information from the outside world and he looked around the room nervously. 

“Oh there’s no mics” said Wally, as if he were a mind reader. 

“You’re sure?” Tim asked. 

The other boys nodded, so Tim continued, “he searched the globe, but they couldn’t find you at all... wait a moment” Tim looked at Connor with a curious realisation, “are you related to Superman?” 

“Something like that” replied Connor, his face turning red quickly. 

Tim chuckled at the flabbergasted looks on the other boy’s faces.  
“How could we not make the connection? I remember that too!” Said Wally excitedly. 

“Are you sure there’s no mics?” Asked Tim under his breath. 

“Positive” confirmed Wally, “PT doesn’t like to be heard.” 

“Why can’t we escape?” 

“They kill you if you try, and if you get out you freeze.”

“My dad is an important man with a lot of money. There’s a tracer in my heel that he can find with his own satellite, he can get us all out!”  
The news didn’t have the expected effect Tim had been hoping for. They looked at each other and then him sadly. 

“That dome outside will block it.” Revealed Billy. 

“It blocks everything” agreed Wally, “that’s probably why Superman couldn’t find Connor.”

Tim looked over to the other side of the room when he heard a noise to indicate that someone was moving.   
Another redhead, Six, was walking into the bathroom, scratching his head.   
“Who are the other two guys?” Tim asked, changing the grim subject. 

“The one in the bathroom is Roy, and the one sleeping calls himself Booster.”

“Ok.” Tim looked at the hardwood floor in front of him gloomily. The elephant in the room was heavy, and he wanted the door to open, if Billy were telling the truth. They had all felt him and licked him all over. His body was no longer in his own control, with the punishment of death.   
Would he have to do what the boys had done to him? Yes, he realised with a heavy heart, he would. If he didn’t PT surely wouldn’t let him live.

There was a click in the direction of the door and it slowly opened. Tim froze on the spot, staring out as his heart thumped faster.  
“What if he comes back” he said quickly under his breath. 

“PT comes every third or fourth day. He won’t be here today.”   
Four of the boys walked towards the door, Booster still sleeping on the shared bed. 

A group of 10 or more boys walked past the door, talking in a friendly manner, all just as naked as Tim. 

“Coming Tim?” Wally called over his shoulder.   
Tim caught his eye and looked away quickly. “I might stay here.”

Wally looked at the other boy’s and walked back to Tim as the others left. He sat across from Tim and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them to himself.   
“It’s really not so bad out there.”

“You guys raped me last night” Tim said matter-of-factly. There was no discernable tone in his voice, but Wally still winced. 

“It doesn’t happen every day.”

“That’s not something to be grateful for!” Said Tim, his voice getting deeper and angrier, “they kidnapped us and make us fuck each other, and what happens when they get bored of us?” 

Wally blinked a few times. “You really want to know?”

Tim nodded, his pissed off eyes on Wally.

“They reauction us. There’s one every week or so. No one picks you, you get shot.” There was a slight quiver in Wally’s voice as he said it.   
Tim didn’t drop his eyes but they softened and went out of focus as he thought.   
Finally, he asked Wally “when will PT get bored of us?”

“When we get out of shape or when we get too old, according to Connor anyway. He’s been here longer than all of us. He saw a lot of guys come through.”

Tim sighed and groaned. “Okay. We will get out one day Wally, I promise.”  
Wally put a hand on Tim’s knee. Tim looked at the hand, unsure, but allowed it.   
Wally stood up and held out his hand, and both boys walked out of the room together with Wally in the lead. 

“This is our room. PT is embossed on the door, so don’t go into other peoples room.”  
The hall was lined with lots of doors, each with a different combination of two letters written in gold. It was like a huge hotel that no one wanted to stay in.   
All of the doors were open, and inside a few of them there were sleeping boys, but it seemed that the majority had left the room. 

“Breakfast is at the same time every day and you have to have it before 8.30. Lunch is between 12 and 1.30, dinner is from 6 to 8. You can skip if you want to, like Booster always does, but they won’t look after your health for you.   
There’s a medical centre at the front past the lobby if you need to see a doctor, and past that is the gym and the pool. I suggest you work out at least four days of the week. PT likes his boys fit.”   
Tim looked around, trying his best to avoid the crowds of boys from touching him. There was very little personal space in the lobby.   
Wally continued to point out the different areas of the house- the cafeteria, the kitchen, the art studio, the library, the music room- everything a boy needed for entertainment. 

Tim was surprised to see so many groups of boys chatting and hanging out in random rooms, as if they weren’t naked, or kidnapped, or doomed like cows at a slaughterhouse when the men got bored of them.

“Look out for those guys” said Wally under his breath, nodding his head at a group of boy’s outside the theatre room, “they’re dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?” Tim asked, glancing in their direction. 

One of them looked towards Tim and gave him a hungry look, but when a younger boy of around 16 walked by timidly and turned into the theatre, the boy’s followed him in with matching looks on their faces. 

“Jesus... are there many like that?” Tim asked, his voice quivering.   
“A few. PT is worse... LT, his friend though, is the absolute worst of anyone.”

Tim’s ears started ringing and he felt faint. He groaned, and without warning he dropped to his knees. “I can’t...”

Wally spoke to him and everything went by in flashes. He saw himself looking up at Wally, then he sees the crowd of boys in front of him parting like the Red Sea, then he sees the inside of a bright white room, then he sees the inside of the sick bay and Wally is nowhere in sight. The ringing kept sounding in his head, and with another sick feeling, he thought of Batman, of Bruce, then of Dick and Jason.   
He thinks of Wally, Conner, Billy, Booster, Roy... the boy’s who were doomed to die here if he didn’t act. He had to act. He just couldn’t think how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta talking here. More stuff happens in the next chapter, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay darling” said the young doctor, putting away the flashlight she had just flashed into each of Tim’s eyes to see the pupils dilate. She held up on finger and moved it around in front of Tim’s face, “follow my finger.”

Tim’s eyes followed it around lazily, his pale skin and black rimmed eyes waxy and reflective. “Why do you do this?” Tim asked, his eyes following the finger. 

“Not going to tell you about my personal life” replied the doctor in an even but not unkind voice. 

“You can’t claim to be caring in a place like this” continued Tim in a deadpan voice. 

“Mmhm” replied the doctor non-commitedly, writing something on the page attached to her clipboard. She finished writing with a flourish and tore the page across the middle. “Take this across to the pharmacy and keep up your fluid intake. Your fainting spells shouldn’t last too long. Just take it easy for the next few hours, okay?” 

Tim took the page and looked down at it, his face unsure. “I don’t have any money on me” he said unsurely. He didn’t even have any pockets anymore. 

“Of course you don’t” said the doctor in a friendly tone, “none of the boys here need money anymore.” 

Tim sighed and went out the door. Wally kicked off the wall he was leaning against and joined Tim by his side as he walked to wards the pharmacy. “What’s she giving you?” Wally asked, putting his hand out for the page. Tim passed it and Wally’s eyes scanned it, rising and falling with a confirming “ah.”

“What?” Asked Tim defensively. 

“You smoke up?” He asked conversationally. 

Tim ripped the sheet from Wally’s hand and read it veraciosly. “No! Am I getting weed!?” He snarled under his breath unbelievingly. “She can’t do that!” 

“They prescribe worse than that. You actually got off pretty easy.”

“I’ve never smoked weed in my life... I don’t want this!” Tim was starting to feel faint again. 

“Whoa, relax bro!” Said Wally quickly, putting his hand on Tim’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze, “We can get it and go back to the room, okay?” 

Tim nodded, dazed. 

They retrieved the pharmacy goods in a little white paper bag and went back to the room where Booster was sat and reading a book. He looked up when the pair entered but went back to reading when he saw it was only them.

Tim removed the contents of the bag and held it in his shaking hand up to his eyes to scrutinise the device. “What do I do?” He asked, trying his best to keep the quiver out of his voice. 

“We have a cigarette lighter like the ones you used to find in cars. They used to give us matches, but you can guess why they stopped that.”  
Tim nodded, imagining what they would have done to the boy brave enough to start a fire. 

“Here” Wally said, pressing the small circle onto the tip of the joint. 

Tim held it between his finger and his thumb, heart beating fast and lungs compressed in worry. He brought it to his mouth and put his lips around the end that wasn’t lit, eyes on Wally’s as he waited for instructions. 

“Just breath it in” the older boy encouraged. 

Tim did so, expecting a harsh series of coughs to start exorcising themselves from his body. The putrid air filled his lungs and to his surprise, it was very easy.   
“I don’t feel any different” said Tim stupidly. 

Wally smirked. “Just give it a minute.” 

Tim didn’t notice when it hit him, but the gradual change became apparent to him quickly.   
He held his hands up in front of his face and realised that they weren’t shaking anymore. His mouth scrunched up into a smile as he tried not to laugh, and the sudden feeling like submerging himself into a hot pool when the air around it was cold washed over him like an electric current moving slowly from his face down his body. 

Tim was suddenly entirely relaxed, and with a dopey grin he turned to Wally and burst out laughing. He put a hand over his mouth and tried to stop the endless stream of giggles that tried to escape.   
He took another hit and smiled, the memory of being kidnapped distant and non-threatening. 

“You want some?” Tim asked Wally, holding the joint towards his new... was he a friend? 

Wally shrugged and took a deep hit.

Booster glanced in their direction and rolled his eyes, returning his gaze back to his book. 

Soon enough the pair of them were giggling together and talking in loud, slurred voices.   
The topic changed to the effect of lemons in the Arctic, when a slight knocking on the door stopped them dead. 

Their faces shot towards the door where four boys were standing with their arms crossed. The tallest one was leaning against the doorframe, his brunette Mohawk combed to the left and falling into his green eyes. 

“Who’re you?” Tim asked, the grin on his face wide. Behind him, Tim heard Booster shut his book and heard his weight shift from the bed to the hard beat of his feet on the floor. 

“Get out of here Flick. We don’t want trouble” said Booster lowly. His voice was much deeper than Tim had expected.   
Tim’s eyes shot towards Wally’s face, and if he had been alert he would have seen the look of absolute hatred mingled with worry plastered there.

“We’re just here to say hi” said the one named Flick. He was talking to Booster, but his eyes were set on Tim. 

“Hello!” Said Tim with a friendly wave. Wally slapped his hand down and Tim’s head twisted to give him an affronted look. 

“Hey” said Flick, walking into the room with the other three boys in tow. He squat down on his heels in front of Tim, the other boys stayed standing. “What was your name again?

Tim held up 7 fingers. “This many” he replied, trying not to laugh.   
“Tim-” said Wally warningly, slowly getting to his feet. 

“Seven? That’s a lucky number” smiled Flick, the hungry expression he had worn outside the theatre back on his face. 

Tim bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

“Hey, why don’t you come hang out with us for a while? We can show you the coolest spots.” 

Booster squat down next to Tim and out an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t listen to them Tim. They’re not very nice people” he said in his deep voice. 

“Fuck you say about us?” Asked the shortest and youngest boy in the gang, strutting forward to push Booster in the chest.   
Booster stood at his full height before the boy got to them, but another boy was already behind the new intruder. 

The shorter boy pushed Booster in the chest, forcing him backwards by one step. He pushed again and Booster was pushed back another step. Booster was evidently the gentle type, because he could have easily overpowered the shorter boy.

“Get the hell out of here” said Wally, bringing Tim to his feet and pulling him back, deeper into the room, “This is our room and you aren’t welcome!” 

Flick took a few steps closer until he was only a step away from Tim. Booster watched apprehensively from behind the two uninvited boys. “We want to show you a good time Seven. Don’t you want a good time?” 

“I want a good time!” Said Tim, sliding out of Wally’s grip and taking that final step towards Flick.   
Before Wally could react Flick threw his hand into Tim’s hair and smashed their mouths together. His other hand went down between Tim’s legs and the younger boy’s knees buckled slightly in surprise.

A pair of hands seized Tim from behind and he was ripped away from Flick’s possessive grip, the dopey smile vanished. “I’m not gay” said Tim, ashamed. 

“We’re all a little gay” teased the other boy behind Flick as he shifted from one foot to the other, his erection bigger than any Tim had ever seen. 

Tim shook his head, his gaze dropping to the floor.   
Footsteps could be heard walking up the hall, and four more boys stood in the doorway, the smiles dropping from their faces at the scene. 

“Out” said Connor menacingly. He was the tallest and strongest of all of them. 

Flick winked at Tim and the other three boys followed him out, the erect one massaging himself shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are most of my fanfics about DC boys getting kidnapped?  
> Anyway, hope you liked it! I will definitely be updating this one (and soon!)


End file.
